Second Life International Airport
Second Life International Airport (ICAO: SLIA) , for a time known as Antilaghi Regional Airport, is a single-runway public airport located in the 'Antilaghi' and Angler region of north-eastern Nautilus. Landing Advisories *Elevation advisory: Airport runway elevation 87m. Minimum recommended approach at 97m (primary runway). *Elevation advisory: Secondary airport runway elevation 61 m. Minimum recommended approach is 72m. Background Origins Replacing Pirate Air Airport in mid 2011, the original Second Life International Airport was located near the Blake Sea and "Big Fish" ocean regions, with rental hangars available on either side of its long, region-length runway. Designed to resemble a modern civil aviation terminal, it incorporated a hotel, Palacio Del Sol, and a marina . The hotel building stood at a total of 9 floors, with a small bar with dance floor, pool, rental apartments and a working elevator leading to the roof and helipad . Antilaghi Regional Airport Re-branded circa September 2012 as Antilaghi Regional Airport, the facility was completely redesigned around a new centrally-located terminal building containing rows of rentable check-in counters, numerous offices, an ATC tower, a club with dance-floor, and a single jet-bridge. Along its southern and eastern perimeters, the airport was equipped with two asphalt runways (one running east/west and the other north/south), one for large commercial flights and one for general aviation. The heavy runway was wide enough to accommodate a McDonnell Douglas DC-10. The rest of the airport (to the west and north of the terminal) was almost entirely devoted to rental hangar space (which came equipped with helipads), with aviation fuel and fire/rescue services provided. To accommodate boats and seaplanes, the airport also has a large marina stretching along its eastern edge. While the general layout and design of the ARA changed little over its years of operation, in late 2014, the airport's 'skyport' section was dismantled in favor of a simpler surface-airport design. Prior to this point ARA's operations had been split over two levels - a surface-level airport for general aviation and a skyport at 200 meters for light commercial traffic. Third phase reconstruction In January 2015, the airport was scheduled to be acquired by the Firelands Properties Group (represented by Carla Laville). After having second thoughts, airport owner, ShadowKnight Falconer decided not to sell the airport and once again re-branded the facility Second Life International Airport. The new name came with a major two-level redesign featuring an expansive marina level and an elevated airport level. The Firelands Properties Group would go on to construct Firelands Intercontinental Airport in 'Diafall', Nautilus. In August 2015, add the region of Angler to the airport, and create a medical center too. The medical center was removed in 2016 in favor of additional hangar space. In May 2017 the airport management has been turned over to Carla Laville and Lilly Laville who also own the Firelands Airport in Foresta. Additional rental tie downs and helipads have been added since the Laville's took over airport operations. An additional level has been opened beneath the main tarmac where a second runway has been added as well as an aircraft elevator. Airlines The following list includes all airlines who maintain a presence at Second Life International Airport or operate scheduled services to and from the facility as of September 2016. Other non-scheduled charter flights may be available on request. Please contact airlines for more information. *Air Pukalani. *Aquila Airlines - Klaber Air *Bluejet Airways. *Braathens S‧A‧F‧E. *Crown Airlines Alliance. *C&K International Airlines. *Dragonair. *Eagle Airways. *GridWide Airways. *HitCorp International Aviation. *International Airlines. *Jazz Airways. *Mystic Wolf Charter. *Ocean Air. *Seneca Air. *Vulture Air. *X-clusive Airways. *Yggdrasil Air. Facilities and services Pilots' facilities *Public rez zone. *Aviation Fuel Station (DSA, Terra and GFS fuel). *Pilot's Lounge General facilities *Mid-sized terminal building with: **x1 public gates (with adjustable jet bridge). **x9 rental check-in desks. **x8 rental ticket offices **Passenger waiting lounge. **x4 Executive Office Suites **rentable dance hall / event venue *x29 rental hangars. *x20 rental tie-down spaces. *x6 rental helipads. *Large marina with public rez zone. *Fire/Rescue Services (Provided by Firelands Rural Fire District). Images Second_Life_Int._Airport,_looking_NE_(03-15).png|Second Life International Airport, looking south-east (March 2015). Firelands_Intercontinental_Airport,_looking_NW_(01-15).png|Antilaghi Regional Airport, looking north-west (January 2015). Firelands_Intercontinental_Airport_hangars,_looking_west_(01-15).png|Northern rental hangars and taxi-way, looking west (January 2015). Firelands_Intercontinental_Airport,_check-in_counters_(01-15).png|ARA terminal interior and check-in counters (January 2015). Antilaghi_Regional_Airport,_looking_NE_(12-13).jpg|ARA runway 09-W, looking north-east (December 2013). Antilaghi_Regional_Docks,_looking_SW_(12-12)_001.png|ARA docks and terminal building, looking south-west (December 2013). Antilaghi_Skyport,_looking_NW_(12-12)_001.png|Antilaghi Skyport, looking north-west (December 2013). Antilaghi_Regional_Airport_Logo.png|The official logo of Antilaghi Regional Airport (December 2013). Second_Life_International_Airport_(06-12).png|Second Life International Airport (June 2012). Second_Life_International_Airport,_terminal_interior_(06-12).jpg|SLIA terminal interior (June 2012). Second_Life_International_Airport,_marina_(06-12).jpg|Second Life Int. marina (June 2012). SLIA_exterior_(March_10_2012).jpg|SLIA airport exterior montage (March 2012). SLIA_interior_(March_10_2012).jpg|Second Life Int. terminal interior montage (March 2012). FRFD ARFF 342.jpg SLIA 2017 2.jpg|SLIA 2017 slia_1.png|Second Life International Airport (SLIA) - Marina 2018 slia_2.png|Second Life International Airport (SLIA) - Marina 2018 slia_3.png|Second Life International Airport (SLIA) 2018 slia_4.png|Second Life International Airport (SLIA) 2018 References See also *Pirate Air Airport (formerly located in the 'Antilaghi' region). __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Airports Category:Nautilus Category:Open Airports Category:Open Airports (Nautilus) Category:Superior Services Airports